<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uprising by Kitsnickers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462275">Uprising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers'>Kitsnickers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula would die/kill for Zuko, Gen, Hopefully nobody has done this yet, Multi, here’s my take on it, hopefully it doesn’t suck, if somebody has oh well, ummm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula takes Zuko’s place in the Agni Kai and things go downhill from there</p><p>(On an indefinite hiatus, don’t worry I’ll finish this eventually!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Azula fights in an Agni Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I came up with this idea like a month ago and finally finished the first chapter!</p><p>So here it is lol. Tell me what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Azula,” Zuko said, rushing into the training center. “Azula!”</p><p>“What?” Azula asked, turning around. “Zuko, whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait.”</p><p>“I’m fighting in an Agni Kai,” Zuko said, “Later tonight against General Aiguo and-”</p><p>Azula’s eyes widened. “No, you’re not.”</p><p>“Azula, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Zuko, your firebending isn’t that great...the general will beat you easily.” </p><p>“Azula, I’ll be fine. And father will stop him before anything bad happens.” </p><p>Azula closed her eyes, deep in thought. “Let me take your place.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Let me take your place,” Azula said. “I’m a much better firebender than you. I’ll have a higher chance of winning.” </p><p>“No!” Zuko said. “I’ll be fine Azula, I promise.” </p><p>“No, no you won’t,” Azula said. “Zuzu, let me do this. Please.”</p><p>“No!” Zuko said. “It’s my Agni Kai to fight, not yours!”</p><p>“I’ll give you firebending lessons,” Azula said, quickly. “I think I’m a pretty good firebender...better than our teachers, at least.”</p><p>“Wait?” Zuko said. “You’d do that?” </p><p>“Of course,” Azula said. “Just let me take your place in the Agni Kai.”</p><p>“Fine, but don’t die.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Azula said, with a small smile. “I’m better than that.”</p><p>Azula turned around and left the training center, leaving Zuko to wonder if he had made the right decision.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As it turned out, he had not made the right decision. When he told Uncle Iroh, he looked at Zuko in horror. </p><p>“Zuko,” he said. “Why did you agree to that?” </p><p>Zuko didn’t respond and walked into the dueling place with Iroh. There were hundreds of people in the stadium watching. It was everyone from a random vendor on the street to Mai and Ty Lee...and the general he had disrespected. </p><p>Zuko, however, didn’t notice General Aiguo in the stands. He was too focused on Azula who seemed focused on winning. She was staring intently in front of her with her fists clenched. She was prepared to fight.</p><p>“This was a horrible idea,” Iroh muttered to himself.</p><p>Zuko mentally hit himself in the face. Why did he agree to let Azula do this? It was not going to end well. </p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Zuko asked Iroh who shook his head.</p><p>“It’s too late,” Iroh said, and he pointed ahead. “Look.” </p><p>Zuko looked in front of him and saw Ozai walking onto the dueling platform and he gasped. It was his father. </p><p>“What happened to the general?” </p><p>“Ozai must’ve taken it personally,” Iroh said, “After all, you did disrespect General Aiguo in his war room.” </p><p>“I need to get out there,” Zuko said, starting to climb over the railing. </p><p>Iroh extended his arm, stopping Zuko. </p><p>“No, it’s too late. You need to stay here.” </p><p>“I’m not going to let Azula do this!”</p><p>“You have too.” and Zuko sighed, staring worriedly at Azula and Ozai. </p><p>Azula had seen Ozai walk onto the platform and felt the color drain from her face. She had thought she was going to fight General Aiguo. She took a deep breath and looked forward.</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>“You’re not Zuko.”</p><p>“And you’re not General Aiguo,” Azula said, “And we’re both here already. We should try and get it over with.” </p><p>“I would never-”</p><p>“But you’d fight Zuko,” Azula said, glaring at Ozai for a few long silent moments. “Anyway, enough chit-chat, I have an Agni Kai to win.” </p><p>Before Ozai could respond, Azula sent a ball of fire towards him which he narrowly avoided. Ozai sent a ball of fire towards Azula, which she avoided and she propelled herself with the flames, circling Ozai. She circled him for a minute, before lighting her hand on fire and circling her father again. </p><p>She lifted her hand, fully intending to burn Ozai’s face before he grabbed her arm and the flames stopped. Zuko saw a glimpse of Azula’s terrified face as she fell and felt his stomach tense up. Ozai grabbed Azula, turning her to face him. Azula tried to hide her fear but failed.</p><p>“You’re as disrespectful and pathetic as your brother and uncle,” Ozai hissed. </p><p>“Father I-”</p><p>“You will learn respect,” Ozai sneered, “And suffering will be your teacher.” </p><p>Ozai lifted the flame towards Azula and before Azula could react or move, her eye had been burned. Azula shut her other eye and tried her hardest not to scream and felt tears seeping through her closed eyelids. She wondered if she could burn Ozai, but the thought quickly disappeared. </p><p>And then it was over. </p><p>Azula quickly covered her eye and dropped to the ground, curling into a ball. She thought she knew pain, how to describe it, and deal with it. But this was the worst pain she’s ever felt and she had no idea how to describe it. </p><p>She heard Ozai walking away and slowly got up. She looked around, seeing most people were either shocked or just didn’t care. She watched Ozai walk off the platform, seemingly content. </p><p>Azula hated that. How could he just burn someone and then act as nothing had happened? </p><p>Azula scoffed, rolling her eyes to her best ability, and walked off. She walked off to find a medic or anyone that could help her. She ignored the carriage men and walked quickly, trying to ignore the excruciating pain and her questionable vision. </p><p>“Azula!” Zuko yelled. “Azula!”</p><p>Azula turned around and saw Zuko and her uncle. Great. </p><p>“We need to get you to a medic,” Iroh said. “Immediately.” </p><p>Azula didn’t even protest and let Zuko and Iroh led her to the carriage, the castle, and finally the medic. Iroh wouldn’t stop worriedly looking at Azula’s eyes. She hated it. </p><p>Azula finally got to a medic who nearly fainted. Azula’s eye was quickly given attention and then wrapped in a bandage. And then Azula laid in her room for Angi knew how long. It was boring, tedious, and painful. Luckily (and sometimes unluckily), for Azula she spent the majority of it sleeping. And she spent the rest just laying there and thinking. </p><p>She was given food by a maid and her bandages were replaced every day with a medic. Azula avoided looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>“You’re looking better,” the medic said, who Azula later learned was named Ming. </p><p>Azula looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. She looked horrible, but she was going to trust Ming’s opinion. He was usually right. He was the best medic in the Fire Nation, after all. </p><p>“Tomorrow is the festival. Do you want me to bring you anything?” Ming asked her one day. </p><p>“Fire flakes.” </p><p>The next day, Azula got fire flakes and it made her happier than she cared to admit. She also wondered for a long time why Zuko and Iroh hadn’t visited. </p><p>The next day, Iroh came into her room and asked her one simple question. </p><p>“Why? Why did you take Zuko’s place?”</p><p>“We all know he isn’t a strong firebender yet,” Azula muttered, half awake. “If he had done the Agni Kai, he would’ve died. Zuko can’t die. Not for another seventy or eighty years, at least.” </p><p>“I-” Iroh started. </p><p>“And,” Azula continued. “He probably would’ve gotten his eye burned and then he’d be in my place. I don’t want Zuko with a burned eye and I’m sure you don’t either. It’s better this way.” </p><p>Iroh was silent for a long time and Azula thought he had left and was drifting off to sleep again. </p><p>“That’s incredibly courageous of you, Azula.” </p><p>And then he left. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Azula didn’t see or talk to anyone for a week or two. She preferred it that way, although she would’ve loved to have seen Zuko. She hoped he was okay. She sighed, getting up and looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>She looked like a mess. Her bun was barely holding together and she looked tired beyond compare. Azula slowly got out of bed and grabbed some new clothes, heading to the bathroom. She needed a bath...or shower. She’d decide when she got in the bathroom. </p><p>Five minutes later, and Azula felt her worries drifting away. She didn’t know why, but baths always calmed her. And made her feel safe. A while later, Azula got out and put on her clothes and dried and brushed her hair. </p><p>She put it in a ponytail and realized she felt a bit better than she had in a while. Azula sighed, falling onto her bed wondering if she should read or not. But she never got to decide because of a knock on the door.</p><p>“Who is it?” Azula asked, annoyed. </p><p>“Zuko.” </p><p>Azula immediately shot up and raced to the door, opening it very quickly. </p><p>“Zuzu!” and Azula hugged Zuko tightly. “I was wondering when you’d visit.” </p><p>“Heh,” Zuko said. “Yeah. So um, we’re supposed to go on a mission.” </p><p>Azula was silent for a moment. </p><p>“What’s the mission?” </p><p>“We need to find the avatar,” Zuko said. “We can restore our honor if we find them!” </p><p>“Finding the avatar is impossible,” Azula said. “Sozin tried to do it and failed along with grandfather and father.” </p><p>“I’m sure we have a chance,” Zuko said. “Anyway, start packing. We leave in an hour.” </p><p>“An hour?!” </p><p>Zuko nodded and ran off, leaving a very confused Azula. She sighed, walking into her room and quickly packing. She met Zuko at the ship and they both walked onto it until they heard a voice. </p><p>“Wait for me!” and Azula and Zuko turned around to see Iroh. </p><p>“Uncle?” Zuko said. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” Iroh said. “I don’t need to be here anyway.” </p><p>“Okay,” Azula said. “Let’s get on the ship.” </p><p>They walked onto the ship and Azula wondered if she’d spend the rest of her life on this ship. </p><p>She figured she wouldn’t mind that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which Azula and Zuko do a lot of traveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I have the next few chapters outlined so I should be good lol</p><p>Anyway, here’s the next chapter! I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to the Western Air Temple first,” Zuko said, coming into Azula’s room. They had been drifting out in the sea for two or three days with no destination in mind. And the hours seemed to drag on and on and on and on. Thank Agni that Azula brought books to read and scrolls to practice firebending with. </p><p>“Okay,” Azula said, sitting up on her bed. “Sounds good.” </p><p>Zuko stood at the door for a long minute, in silence. </p><p>“Uncle wants to know if you’d like to Pai Sho.” </p><p>Azula stayed silent for a few moments. </p><p>“No, I’m good.”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “Okay.” </p><p>He shut the door, leaving Azula and she fell back down. It was incredibly boring here when she wasn’t reading or practicing firebending. She wished Ty Lee was here. She’d somehow make it more fun being on a ship searching for the avatar. But she was too busy with the circus. Azula didn’t mind, though. </p><p>Azula sighed, running her hands down her face. She hoped Ty Lee and Mai were doing well and weren’t as bored as she was. She got up, deciding she needed to do something. She grabbed the firebending scrolls and went to the back deck. If she was going to be drifting out in the sea, she’d make it useful. </p><p>She looked at the scroll for a minute, memorizing the moves, and then copied them. And then she kept doing that for a few hours. She didn’t realize she had spent so much time firebending until Iroh came with some food. </p><p>“You should eat.” </p><p>Azula quickly whipped around and noticed how much lower the sun was. She looked at the bowl of noodles and heard her stomach growl. Ugh. </p><p>“Fine,” Azula said, and she grabbed the bowl. Iroh looked at her for a few seconds like he wanted to say something but left. Azula sighed and sat down on the ground and ate her noodles. </p><p>She hadn’t realized how pretty the sunset was. Maybe she shouldn’t focus on firebending so much. She could so much more than firebending. Azula almost scoffed. Like what? Learn how to play an instrument? Wait, that might not be a bad idea. </p><p>Azula is considering her options when thoughts of firebending come back. Presumably to ruin her band playing dreams. </p><p>
  <em> But you have to be the best firebender in history! You have to have blue flames! You need to gain your father’s approval! You have to be better than-  </em>
</p><p>Azula slammed her bowl down on the ground and breathed heavily. She stared at nothing in particular for a few seconds and then looked down. Great, she broke the bowl. </p><p>Azula sighed and started picking up the pieces thanking Agni that she hadn’t cut her hands. If she did, she wouldn’t be able to firebend for a while and Azula didn’t know what she’d do. </p><p>Talk to people? </p><p>Gross. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>A day or two later (Azula wasn’t tracking the time), they arrived at the Western Air Temple. </p><p>“This is an interesting design choice,” Azula said, looking at the temple. </p><p>“Come on,” Zuko said. “We need to find the avatar.” </p><p>Azula searched by herself while Zuko searched with Iroh. Unsurprisingly, Azula found nothing. However, she didn’t consider it a complete waste of time. She got some fresh air and cleared her mind a bit. </p><p>However, Zuko thought it was a complete waste of time and was stomping around angrily. </p><p>“Where is the avatar?”</p><p>“Obviously not here Zuzu,” Azula said. </p><p>“Then where could they be?”</p><p>“The other air temples?” Azula suggested. <em> Or dead, </em>Azula almost added.</p><p> </p><p>Their next destination is some various Earth Kingdom cities and islands. Azula doesn’t threaten anyone while Zuko is more prone to threats and outbursts. It reminds her of Ozai, almost. But she’d never mention that to Zuko. </p><p>When they’re going to cities or just drifting around Azula is spending her time firebending or reading. Or sometimes playing Pai Sho with Iroh. Or very rarely playing in a band with everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>A few months later, they end up at the Northern Air Temple. They find someone-well not someone, they find people. However, none of them are the avatar. They find a mechanist who makes weapons for the Fire Nation. But that isn’t useful to them, so they leave as quickly as they came. </p><p>“We’re never going to find the avatar,” Zuko sulked as they left the Northern Air Temple.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll find them,” Azula said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that happening. She knew Sozin and Azulon spent many years trying to find the avatar but never did. And their father even tried to the avatar for a year or two but failed.</p><p>There was virtually no hope for them finding the avatar. </p><p>But Azula wasn’t going to shatter Zuko’s dreams. </p><p> </p><p>They explore more of the Earth Kingdom and obviously don’t find the avatar. But Azula does have some great food so it wasn’t a complete waste of time. At least in her opinion. Zuko seemed to have a very different opinion. </p><p>Azula sometimes wondered what her father is up to. Does he care that they’re gone? Does he miss them? Is he going to announce that he doesn’t care about the avatar and let them come home? Has he remarried and had more kids? </p><p>Azula laughed at the last question. Of course, he hasn’t remarried and had more kids. It’s only been a year and a half since they’ve been gone. That’s way too fast to get married and have kids. </p><p>But Azula can’t help but wonder if he did. </p><p>They spend a lot of time searching in the Earth Kingdom. It almost became a second home to Azula. After spending a good year and a half (maybe longer?) searching the Earth Kingdom Iroh finally suggests they go to the Eastern and Southern Air Temples. </p><p>They find nothing. Azula isn’t surprised. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>After searching the Southern Air Temple, they drift around the Southern Water Tribe. They have no real destination in mind but Zuko thinks it wouldn’t hurt to check out the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>Then, one day Zuko rushed into Azula’s room and his look told her everything.</p><p>The avatar had been found. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now the fun starts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which the avatar is found (and then escapes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I’m sorry this took a few days, I got busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is he?” Zuko yelled as he stormed into the small tribe of frightened people. “Where’s the avatar?”</p><p>The tribe was silent. </p><p>“We know you’re hiding them,” Azula said. “And it’d be in your best interest to tell us.” </p><p>Zuko surveyed the crowd before he grabbed Kanna by the hood of her parka. </p><p>“He’d about this age,” Zuko said. “Master of all four elements?” </p><p>No response. </p><p>Zuko sighed deeply and then shoved Kanna back into the crowd. He looked at the crowd in frustration before sending fire towards them and they screamed and quickly ducked. Before Azula could tell Zuko that fire wasn’t needed yet, a boy around Azula and Zuko’s age rushed towards them as he yelled a battle cry. </p><p>Azula grabbed his spear, quickly broke it in half, and sent Sokka to the ground. Sokka barely had time to register what happened before Zuko sent a ball of fire towards him and he had to run away. </p><p>“Show no fear!” a village boy yelled, throwing Sokka another spear. Azula sighed and tried to think of less boring things. </p><p><em> Ugh </em> , Azula thought, <em> Is the avatar going to show up? Is this boy the avatar? Wait, that’s impossi- </em></p><p>Azula cried out in pain and rubbed the back of her head. What the heck just happened? </p><p>“Ha!” the boy yelled. “Trusty old boomerang!” </p><p>
  <em> When did he throw a boomerang? Have I been spacing out for that long?  </em>
</p><p>A second later as if things couldn’t get any weirder, a boy on a penguin came sliding down. </p><p>“Hey Katara,” he said. “Hey Sokka.” </p><p>“Hi Aang,” Sokka said, annoyed. </p><p>Aang, who looked very peculiar but familiar turned to Azula and Zuko. </p><p>“Looking for me?”</p><p>There it was. He was the last airbender and the avatar. But he looked a bit younger than Azula and Zuko. It was throwing Azula off. </p><p>“We’ve been waiting for this moment,” Azula said. “Well, not me but Zuko has.” </p><p>“I’ve spent years preparing for this moment,” Zuko said, starting to circle Aang. “Training and meditating,” Zuko went silent for a moment. “And you’re just a child!” </p><p>Azula facepalmed. </p><p>“And you’re just a teenager.” </p><p>Zuko yelled and sent some flames towards Aang who got rid of them with his staff. Zuko sends another and Aang does the same thing. As quickly as it started, Aang surrendered. </p><p>“If I go with you,” Aang said, holding his staff in front of him as some kind of peace offering, “Will you promise to leave everyone alone?” </p><p>Zuko smiled and the guard quickly handcuffed Aang. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“No!” Katara yelled. “Aang don’t do this!” </p><p>“Don’t worry Katara,” Aang said, surprisingly calm. “It’ll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back.” </p><p>“You won’t be coming back,” Azula said and Aang was shoved onto the ship. Azula walked on with them, wondering if she should practice her firebending or not. Before she can decide, she’s pulled into a Pai Sho game with one of the guards. </p><p>A minute or so later, the avatar burst out. Azula just watched the fight happen, joining Zuko when the avatar was finally in distance. </p><p>“You’re outnumbered,” Azula said. “Surrender now.” </p><p>Aang looked at them both for a second too long and before Azula could send a ball of flames towards him, they heard a growl. </p><p>“What was that?” Zuko asked. Azula looked up in the sky and gasped. What was that thing?</p><p>“Appa!” Aang yelled, with a smile on his face. He turned back to the siblings who immediately sent fireballs towards him. He managed to deflect them, but ended up on the ledge of the ship. </p><p>Azula wasted no time. She sent fireballs towards Aang and he fell off the ledge. She heard someone shout and Zuko just glared at her. Fine, whatever. It’s not like she needed Zuko’s approval anyway. </p><p>Despite her thoughts, she rushed towards the ledge and peered into the sea. He was definitely drowning. Well, at least the avatar would be out of their way for good and the Fire Nation could finally win the war. Hopefully. </p><p>A second later, there’s a giant water sprout and Azula jumped back. Azula is knocked to her feet and before she knew it, the avatar had collapsed to the ground. She rushed towards him just as Katara and Sokka were running towards him. </p><p>They all stopped in front of Aang, staring at each other. Azula sent a ball of fire towards Katara and Sokka who screamed and jumped out of the way. Azula quickly grabbed Aang and was starting to drag him away when Katara grabbed Aang’s leg.</p><p>“Let him go,” Azula said, darkly. Katara tightened her grip on Aang’s leg and Azula grabbed him with all her might, causing Katara to fall to the ground. Azula started walking faster and was at the door, when she felt something encase her.</p><p>It was ice. </p><p>Azula tried to melt it, but it barely worked. A second later, she felt Katara grab Aang and run away. Great. She heard some more yelling and waterbending and then they were flying away.</p><p>“Shoot them down!” Zuko yelled. Zuko and Iroh sent fire towards Appa but Aang managed to deflect it. They were gone. </p><p> </p><p>A little while later, once everything had been cleared up, Azula ate dinner with Zuko and Iroh. It was mostly silent until Zuko started ranting about the avatar and how to find him.</p><p>“We’ll obviously need some help,” Azula said. </p><p>“We’re banned from the Fire Nation, Zula,” Zuko said. “How are we going to get any help?”</p><p>Azula smiled.</p><p>“I know two people who can help,” Azula said. “Mai and Ty Lee.”</p><p>She didn’t add that she just wanted to Mai and Ty Lee. She was getting sick of seeing the same people 24/7 for the past three years. And she missed them both. </p><p>“Mai and Ty Lee?” Zuko said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Azula said. “We’d have to sneak into the Fire Nation, but that shouldn’t be too hard.”</p><p>“We still need to find the avatar,” Zuko said. “We don’t have time to get other people.”</p><p>“Then I’ll get them,” Azula said. “It shouldn’t be too hard to find them.”</p><p>“How will you get there?” Iroh asked.</p><p>Azula shrugged.<br/><br/>“I’ll find a way,” Azula replied. “I always do.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which Azula recruits some old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is shorter than other chapters so I apologize</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula managed to get to the Fire Nation, although it took longer than she would’ve liked. After talking to a few people, she was able to find Ty Lee, who had joined the circus. Azula was more nervous to see Ty Lee than she’d like to admit. She felt her heart beating fast and her fingers sweating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sighed and walked into the circus. She briefly looked around before heading to the makeup section. She made sure to keep her head low and peaked into a room to see Ty Lee applying makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ty Lee!” Azula whispered-shouted. Ty Lee turned around instantly and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Azula whispered-shouted ad she walked into the tent. Ty Lee got up and rushed over and engulfed Azula in a hug. Azula hugged her back, and they stayed like this for a few moments before Ty Lee let her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Ty Lee asked. “I heard you got banished!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Azula said, after a few moments. “Zuko and I are supposed to find the avatar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found him,” Azula said. “And we managed to capture him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you need me?” <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he escaped,” Azula said. “And I figured you could be helpful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I missed you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Azula almost added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee was silent for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Azula,” Ty Lee said, finally. “I’m pretty happy here at the circus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt her heart drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” she said. “I’m sure we can do it ourselves-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ty Lee said. “Your aura-it’s dark and grim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I saw you,” Ty Lee said, “It wasn’t so..dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot has happened in the past few years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee looked at Azula and the scar for a long few seconds before taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” Ty Lee said, “But only because your aura is depressing, and I need to change that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula let herself smile, then she laughed and hugged Ty Lee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding Mai was a bit harder and took a couple of days. She was living inside of the capital, and anyone could see Azula. Then she’d be screwed. Thankfully, they managed to steal some disguises from the circus and sneaked into the Fire Nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Mai leaving her house, and Azula rushed towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mai!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai quickly turned around and squinted at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ty Lee?” she said. “Azula?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mai!” Ty Lee said, and she hugged Mai. “I’ve missed you!” </span>
</p><p>Mai just hugged back and looked at Azula. After a few seconds, Ty Lee let Mai go and, Mai hugged Azula. </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Mai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need you,” Azula said, “To hunt the avatar with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai thought about it for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Azula thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me at the docks tomorrow,” Azula said. “We need to catch up with my uncle and Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai nodded, and they stayed silent for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Azula,” Mai said, before she headed back into her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Azula met with Mai and Ty Lee at the docks feeling more nervous than she’d like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Azula said as she opened a bag of fire flakes. “Ready to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai and Ty Lee nodded, and Azula got on the boat. Once everyone was comfortable, Azula started driving away from the capital. She was thankful to have people to talk to that weren’t crew members or her family. And Azula considered it a successful mission since nobody had seen her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” a Fire Nation soldier said. “Princess Azula was recently spotted in a small town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was she doing?” Ozai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking to some girl,” the soldier said. “I didn’t really catch any of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai stayed silent for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Zuko with her?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t see Prince Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iroh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see him either. It was just Azula and the girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what Azula was doing here. Go find out immediately. It shouldn’t be that hard to find her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p><p>“Don’t make him do it,” another voice said. “I can do it.”</p><p>The soldier and Ozai turned to the source of the voice as she walked into the room. The soldier felt somewhat relieved and terrified that she was here. </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to do,” she said. “And I’m very good at tracking people down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai considered it for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said. “You can leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>Hinata grinned and the solider realized it was about to get a lot worse for Azula. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I’ll take break so I can catch up and writing and outlining. It shouldn’t take too long, hopefully</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>